


Help me out

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, PWP, back worship, birthday fic, cause Hikaru loves Chinen's back, happy 27th birthday hikaru!, set after the anniversary event, you get smut for your birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: "This is probably unexpected but Chinen's back is awesome! When he wears clothes you can't tell I guess? But actually he has broad shoulders and quite a manly back. He does acrobatics so his muscles are spread and that form is good. The way he stands is also beautiful." -Yaotome Hikaru





	Help me out

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA I started this weeks ago for Hikaru's (and kinda Chinen's) birthday, but I've kinda been procrastinating on finishing it. I'm just glad I finished it in time. 
> 
> HAPPY 27TH BIRTHDAY HIKARU

Bodies pressed firmly together, heat already spreading between the two of them. Fingers tugged at clothing to reveal the skin Hikaru desired to see. 

Chinen had teased him quite a bit, pressing his ass into Hikaru’s crotch during one of the games of their anniversary event to gain his attention. He had wanted to wrap his arms around Chinen’s midsection, pull him even closer to feel the muscles of his back pressed into his body, but the thousands of screaming fans around him reminded of his place. He was a shining idol, one that cast his light onto others. There wasn’t time for flirting when he was meant to entertain.

There had always been something about Chinen that had driven Hikaru insane. From Chinen’s shy smiles to seeing his exposed back when they were changing in the dressing room, Chinen had always pulled him into a Chinen filled wonderland. He had tried to pull away, climb back to the safety and away from the cliff side, but Chinen always dragged him back whenever Hikaru thought he had been free.

He could only handle so much, and Chinen had presented him with a key, an opportunity to take what he wanted for so long, to taste what he had craved to see if it had been as sweet as his taste buds imagined. A little push, a smile Hikaru caught out of the corner of his eye that was being filmed by the cameras. When everything had been done, the final goodbyes given, a coy look was given, and Hikaru followed the trail of crumbs to his prize.

Chinen had been willing, easy to push against a wall. Lips connected with Chinen’s neck, his skin scorching against Hikaru’s lips. He wanted to feel everything, the muscles he hadn’t been allowed to touch, even if they had been alone before. It was a special circumstance that he wouldn’t let pass him by.

“Been waiting on this all night?” Chinen asked, arching his neck to give Hikaru better access. His ass dug deeper into Hikaru’s crotch.

“All night,” Hikaru said, nipping at his neck. “But you knew that, didn’t you?”

“Of course,” Chinen purred. 

Those beautiful hips rolled into Hikaru’s, pulling a moan from him as easy as spreading butter onto toast. 

“Don’t you want to see it?” Chinen’s hand was curled around Hikaru’s neck, pulling their bodies closer, and Hikaru could feel it. Those beautiful muscles were firm, and millimeters from touching Hikaru’s own skin. “Do you want it?”

So close. So very close, and there was only one word that was on Hikaru’s mind. He hissed it, lips dragging against Chinen’s ear. “Yes.”

He helped Chinen out of his shirt, the muscles of his back slowly being exposed. Every little brush of skin on skin, a little touch that was completely harmless, Chinen moaned like a cat in heat, and Hikaru only want to tear his clothes off and fuck him until those moans contained the characters of his name. 

He had never pegged Chinen to be the slutty type. Someone with sadistic tendencies? Yes. A quiet boy with a sharp tongue? Definitely. Chinen had been a book Hikaru had never quite been able to read, but, then again, perhaps if he had understood the words he could have seen the calculated roll of his hips, the perfect tenor moans, coming for him. 

“Have a little taste,” Chinen said. It wasn’t a request or a suggestion, but a command that Hikaru was expected to follow. Chinen wanted Hikaru’s mouth latched to his skin, to cover every inch of his with overflowing need.

Hikaru dropped to his knees, the empty expanse of Chinen’s lower back before him. He wrapped his hands around Chinen’s hips, the skin oddly cool his touch.

Everything was beautiful, the clean lines that extended to the heavens, the flawless skin. He wanted to merge into Chinen’s flesh, to become one and to know all of the muscles that bent beneath the flesh. He wanted to learn to play each of them to pull the best sounds from Chinen.

He followed his nose, a beautiful spot of skin that called his name. His lips connected with the soft skin but found a hard surface hidden beneath it all. Hikaru wanted to sink his teeth into Chinen and claim every inch of him that he could. 

Sweet. The sweetest fruit Hikaru ever tasted was between his lips. His tongue dipped out, tasting the salty sweat to cut the sweetness. He felt Chinen shiver under his touch, but he paid the other boy no mind. Hikaru had the one thing he wished for under his fingertips, and a little movement wouldn’t deter him from seeking out that he craved.

He wanted to kiss every inch of Chinen’s skin, allow him to be worshiped. Hikaru wanted to treat him like the prince he was under the layers he was hidden behind. When he was satisfied with one patch of skin, a dark mark forming underneath his lips, there was another patch that tempted him, begged for his love. 

Higher he climbed, hands wrapping around Chinen’s midsection to play with the muscles hidden from his eyes. Hands drifted lower, tugging at clothing that hid another hardness Hikaru wanted to explore, but he kept himself reined in. No need to push Chinen farther than he was comfortable with.

Those little moans kept him going. The sighs as he kissed Chinen that softly built to a crescendo kept him focused on the work in front of him. He could form an orchestra from the music Chinen made from every little touch.

Smooth shoulders were before him, a trail of kiss marks and hickeys left in his wake. How he wanted to take a bite out of them, to ruin their perfection so that he was the last to remember Chinen as he was.

He pressed himself into the small of Chinen’s back, wanting the other man to know exactly what he did to him. Each perfectly placed moan coursed through Hikaru’s body, sinking below every layer of skin until it settled into his bloodstream, heading for the one place in his body that needed the most attention. 

It was a low sentence, one far rougher than Hikaru expected to come from Chinen’s own lips. He knew the words, had heard them after he had teased his partner to the point of no return, and he grinned at the prospects of being with Chinen just the same.

“Fuck me.”

Hikaru detached his lips from Chinen’s skin, already craving the sweetness he had drank down, but there was something that interested him more than the expanse of skin that had become his.

“I hope you brought supplies,” Hikaru murmured, lips hovering over Chinen’s skin. He wanted it, needed it, but he had plans for that beautiful neck when he was truly worked up.

A small bottle and a condom packet were pressed into his hand.

“I always come prepared,” Chinen said, and Hikaru could hear the smirk in his voice. “Wouldn’t want to cut our fun short now, would we?”

Hikaru smiled, stuffing the condom in his back pocket. “Never.”

Buttons popped open, zippers undone, and clothing fell around ankles to free the skin from its cage. There was so much more to taste, so much more to feel. Hikaru wanted to drop to his knees before Chinen and taking him into his mouth, but it was nothing compared to the painting of perfection before him.

He popped open the lid of the lube, working quickly to cover his fingers. An itch settled in his body, something he ached for. A warm bed, sheets cocooning around them as he stretched Chinen to handle his cock. The slow slide of his fingers as he fucked Chinen with them, listening to the nasally moans Chinen gave for every bought of pleasure Hikaru rocked into him. Chinen’s legs curled around him, pulling Hikaru deeper than he dared to go.

Another time, another place. They only had the space they had stolen for their moment, their moans and fingers hidden from the staff members that dared to try and find them.

Hikaru worked Chinen open as fast as he dared, wanting the other man to adjust to the fingers within him before tackling the girth of Hikaru’s own cock. But every moan, every dirty roll of Chinen’s hips, only made him more impatient. His cock ached for the sweet heat that only Hikaru’s fingers were enjoying, wanting to feel those hips worship him.

“Hikaru,” Chinen moaned, fingers digging into the wall. “I’m ready.”

He had never disrobed as quick, nearly ripping the zipper from pants in order to free himself. He felt his cock throb as he rolled on the condom, counting his breathes to keep him in control of his body.

Teasing was the furthest thing from his mind as he took control of Chinen’s hips as he used one hand to position to press himself into the tight heat. Any other time, any other place, he would have slid himself between those beautiful cheeks, made the man below him beg for his cock, but those beautiful marks up that toned back reminded him of the desire that burned through his veins. His own body begged for his own release.

Slowly, bit by bit, he pressed in, biting his lip to keep from making a noise as he delved deeper into the depths of Chinen’s ass. He had known this tightness before, had fucked his fair share of people, but nothing could compare to the way that Chinen clung to him, both welcoming and rejecting the intrusion. He gasped, a little cry breaking the breathy silence between them, and Hikaru wanted nothing more than to turn Chinen around and swallow those noises whole.

But the view was something he refused to compromise. Those back muscles arching under Hikaru’s touch, the firmness captured beneath his fingertips captivated his attention. There was no other view he wished for.

Each thrust he gave was excruciatingly slow, his mind wanting to remember the feeling of being buried deep within Chinen before the need to come swallowed him whole. His nerves were set aflame, but he pushed back their burn. One moment then another, but no matter how he ignored it the wall around him continued to grow.

Thighs slapped against thighs as Hikaru built up speed, careful control unraveling as his mind became lost. Flawed skins, marked by tongue and tooth, filled his vision as shoulders came closer. He sunk his teeth into pearly white shoulders, lips curling around the skin he had chosen.

“Not so hard,” Chinen said, a growl curling around his words. One of his hands sunk down his frame, wrapping itself around his body and stroking himself to each thrust Hikaru made into his body.

Hikaru let up on his bite, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh. He followed his nose, kissing up Chinen’s neck as teeth dragged against the skin he had left behind. One movement, just a little, and Chinen gave Hikaru better access to kiss his neck.

Everything was within reach, the universe, his orgasm. The milky way floated across his vision the more he wanted to come. One breath than two, and the pace he set faltered as Chinen tightened around his. His hands curled around Chinen’s stomach, vision faltering. He could hear those beautiful moans, Chinen shuddering as his orgasm overtook him, but his mind couldn’t comprehend.

A few more thrusts and Hikaru’s world crashed around him, pleasure coursing through his body. The world shifted under his feet, his body growing far warmer than he remembered, and all felt right.

He pulled out and took a few wobbly steps back to admire the work. A few of the bruises were already changing color from their previous fun.

“Like what you see?” Chinen asked.

“Of course,” Hikaru said, his mouth curling into a smile. “Although next time,” he ran a hand down the little curves of Chinen’s back, “I’d prefer to have you on a bed. I want to see what you can do there.”

“I like the sound of that,” Chinen said. He reached down for his pants, pulling them up and over his hips. “Whose place is closer, yours or mine?”

“I’m about twenty minutes by train,” Hikaru said, tucking himself back in.

“Sounds like yours,” Chinen said. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his skinny frame. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
